


A matter of time

by Tangerina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, but not only that i guess, i love eliza she's my angel, it's about her and how alexander fucked up their lives, kinda fluffy kinda angst, why my tags are in english if the fanfic is in portuguese? idk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/pseuds/Tangerina
Summary: Alguns amanheceres na vida de Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> Então! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Hamilton e fazia um bom tempo que eu não escrevia fanfics. Esse é meu primeiro fandom novo em mais de um ano. Terrível. Estou achando minha escrita razoavelmente dura, mas eu realmente tentei meu melhor aqui, ainda mais porque... bom, o motivo está nas notas do final. Enfim, espero que apreciem ao menos um pouco!

**(the sky is the limit)**

Os raios de sol a acordam.

Eliza está acostumada a acordar daquela forma – sol entrando pela janela do quarto e ela distraída demais para ter se lembrado de fechar as cortinas. Nessa manhã, há algo diferente e Eliza dá uma risada baixinha quando nota que dormiu segurando uma carta. Ela nem mesmo consegue estar mal-humorada por ter acordado tão cedo após tão pouco sono; a insônia, é claro, causada pelo remetente da dita carta.

Eliza quase não pode acreditar que ela é a destinatária daquelas palavras.

Não que um dia ela tencionasse externar isso para Angelica, mas Eliza sempre se vira como tão _menos_. No geral, não era um problema que a atormentasse: ela sabia ser (ou ao menos, almejava ser, rezava toda noite para ser, esforçava-se para ser) uma pessoa de extrema gentileza. Doce, como diria Peggy. Seu pai sorriria por ter criado uma filha tão educada. Angelica a abraçaria: a irmã mais velha sempre a vira como a mais preciosa das pessoas. Tanto que Eliza chegava a se sentir mal por não compartilhar dessa visão.

Era que Angelica era... quase que lhe faltavam palavras: Angelica era a mulher que pegava os olhos de todos no centro da festa, Angelica tinha as palavras que encantavam homens e mulheres, Angelica era tão inteligente quanto era audaciosa. Eliza era apenas, bem, Eliza.

Ela utilizaria a palavra “esforçada” para descrever a si mesma.

E era isso que doía: o fato de Angelica não ter que se esforçar para ser do jeito que era. Ou ao menos, não parecer – Eliza sabia o quanto a irmã lia, livros e jornais, para manter sua mente e sua língua sempre afiadas. Mas tudo em Angelica era tão natural. Angelica chamava atenção pela sua mera maneira de pisar. Eliza estava sempre no canto da sala, evitando os olhares dos outros, o coração sempre parecendo poder pular da boca a qualquer instante.

Naturalmente, ao ver Angelica e (o nome dele era pensado e um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto – ah, Elizabeth Schuyler! O quão boba você pode ser?) Alexander conversando no baile, Eliza preparou seu coração para o que ela sabia que viria.

Mesmo tendo dito instantes antes para Angelica que aquele rapaz era dela, a confiança dessas palavras não chegava ao seu coração. Ela tinha visto os olhos dele: vorazes, olhos de quem buscava o mundo. Eram olhos quase como os de sua irmã mais velha – quase, porque os dele tinham uma _necessidade_ que os de Angelica não tinham. Eliza tinha absoluta certeza de que ele saberia, com alguns segundos de conversa, que Angelica seria sua pretendente ideal.

Mas lá estava ela. Segurando uma carta de Alexander Hamilton.

Tinha relido vezes demais e já sabia cada palavra de cor. Demorara a conseguir dormir pensando nele – em Alexander debruçado sobre sua mesa, escrevendo aquelas palavras _sobre_ ela e _para_ ela. Eliza sempre se sentia menos, menos do que todos ao seu redor, e aquele sentimento era tão familiar que ela já estava quase acostumada.

O sol iluminava todo o seu quarto quando ela se deu conta: as palavras de Alexander a faziam se sentir _mais_. Ele tinha se dedicado a ela. Ele tinha pensado nela. Ele tinha escolhido cada uma daquelas palavras para fazê-la se sentir bem, se sentir feliz, se sentir querida.

As palavras de Alexander faziam com que Eliza sentisse que era tudo.

**(i know who i married)**

A barriga dela está pesada quando ela acorda.

Eliza pisca. Não há luz do sol no quarto. Dessa vez, tinha se lembrado de fechar as cortinas – não por ela. Era difícil fazer esforços por si mesma. Virou a cabeça e sorriu, dos lábios aos olhos, ao se deparar com os olhos fechados de Alexander. Quase não respirava, tentando não emitir som algum, tentando não denunciar que estava acordada. Era a primeira vez que acordava ao lado dele em muito tempo e a carta para o general, que antes tivera tanto medo de enviar, agora parecia ser um de seus maiores acertos.

Eliza amava conhecê-lo.

Alexander ainda tinha os mesmos olhos de quando eles se viram pela primeira vez: uma ambição profunda somada ao desejo de fazer diferença no mundo. Não era ambição por ambição. Não era o simples poder que ele almejava, era construir um legado – era ser memorável, não morrer em esquecimento. Eliza sentia grande admiração por isso, mas não compreendia bem: ela nunca almejara nada daquilo. Ou melhor, houve um tempo em que ela desejou ser lembrada, mas aquilo passara. Eliza se convencera (conformara) que não tinha nascido para a grandeza.

Alexander era o oposto disso. Eliza tinha medo de ser entediante para ele. Ela havia sido a escolhida, então por que a insegurança ainda se grudava em seus ossos? Eliza tinha medo de que um dia Alexander se desse conta de que ele era tão _mais_ do que ela, mesmo que cada palavra dele fizesse com que ela sentisse que era tudo.

Nem mesmo quando Alexander dormia seu rosto ficava sereno, observou Eliza. Havia uma ruga de preocupação entre seus olhos que ela gostaria de poder afastar – talvez fossem pesadelos. Talvez ele tivesse medos que parecessem inconfessáveis, até contar a ela. Eliza gostava disso, gostava de como Alexander parecia se despir da maioria dos seus segredos e das histórias sobre seu passado quando os dois estavam juntos. Estendeu as mãos até tocar o rosto dele, as pontas dos dedos leves como pluma contra a bochecha de Alexander. As inseguranças subitamente pareciam pequenas demais: ela o conhecia. Ela podia não ser tão voraz quanto ele, ela podia estar satisfeita com o que eles tinham enquanto ele desejava mais, mas talvez – talvez? Certamente – era dessa calma que Alexander necessitava.

Ele era como um navio desbravando o mar, e Eliza seria sua âncora quando ele precisasse. Ela queria fazer parte da história com ele. Da história dele. Acima de tudo, Eliza queria que fosse uma história sobre eles.

**(i’m ereasing myself from the narrative)**

Eliza viu o amanhecer colorir o céu.

Não tinha dormido. Não tinha chorado também. O cheiro de queimado já tinha se dissipado do seu quarto e só restava a ela solidão e silêncio antes que as crianças acordassem.

Não era a primeira noite que dormia sem Alexander ao seu lado, mas era a primeira noite em que isso tinha ocorrido por escolha dela. E ainda assim, doía. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo raiva de si mesma. Por quê? Por que o amava tanto que estar separada dele, por escolha própria, ainda a machucava? Porque lá no fundo, Eliza sabia que não fora uma escolha. Não havia outra opção. Não quando ele tinha feito o que fizera, não quando ele expusera a si mesmo e a ela e a família deles daquela forma. O gosto era amargo: Alexander sequer contara a ela. Eliza ficara sabendo junto com todas as outras pessoas. Todos os que a vissem na rua saberiam estar diante do rosto de uma mulher traída.

Era a história deles, não era? A história de Elizabeth e Alexander Hamilton. Ela pensava que sim. Eliza não fazia questão de um legado – agora, menos do que nunca. Seu único desejo era se apagar completamente da história e jamais ser lembrada. Alexander tinha manchado sua participação no mundo para sempre daquela forma, Eliza acreditava. Afinal, ele tinha tentado proteger o seu nome de estar ligado a corrupção. Mas a que preço? Todos saberiam do seu estúpido e egoísta erro.

Eliza sentia como se não fosse nada.

A história nunca fora deles – não para ele, ao menos. A história sempre fora dele, sozinho, e a participação dela não era digna de nota. Ela era menos importante do que a carreira dele. As palavras que, antes, fizeram com que ela se sentisse uma rainha em um mundo utópico, agora a levavam ao chão. Ela era só Eliza. Se não fosse ela, seria qualquer outra esposa e serviria Alexander da mesma maneira.

Ela não era nada e a realização disso finalmente trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos que estavam secos. Queimara as cartas enviadas a ele durante tantos anos por toda a madrugada: não queria que se lembrassem dela. Enquanto o fazia, percebeu-se tão tristemente vazia que nenhum princípio de choro chegou para traduzir sua infinita tristeza. Mas o amanhecer trouxera a realidade de volta a sua frente: todas as palavras de Alexander, todas aquelas que Eliza abraçara e relera e decorara, todas as palavras que ela pensara terem sido escritas por ela e para ela... poderiam ter sido escritas para qualquer outra mulher.

Se não importava quem ela era, ninguém precisaria lembrar-se dela.

**(i see you everytime)**

Ela acorda antes que os raios de sol toquem a janela.

Já faz cinquenta anos que Eliza acorda sozinha. Não que ela dormisse muito – parece que quanto mais velha ficava, menos necessidade de dormir sentia. Muitas vezes, esperava o sono chegar lendo algo que Alexander escrevera. Tinha sido assim daquela vez, ela notou, ao acordar ainda com um papel de carta em mãos. Aquela era antiga, quase tão antiga quanto a própria Eliza: uma carta de quando Alexander ainda fazia a corte para que se casassem. Eliza sorriu, e seu sorriso era como se tivesse setenta anos a menos.

Depois que ele morrera, Eliza criara uma rotina.

Poderia ter sido qualquer mulher, qualquer esposa, mas as últimas palavras dele para ela diziam que Eliza era a melhor das mulheres e a melhor das esposas. E ela soube que era verdade. Não por ele, não porque era Alexander falando, mas por ela mesma: ela sabia que era verdade, por ela tê-lo apoiado sempre que ele precisou. Ela sabia que era verdade por ela ter perdoado ele, tanto por ele ter exposto a vida de ambos quanto pela perda do primogênito. Ela sabia que era verdade, porque ela era Elizabeth Schuyler antes de ser Hamilton, e ela era dedicada e gentil e uma alma de natureza absolutamente boa. Ela tinha valor e as palavras de Hamilton reforçavam isso. Mas só. O valor esteve sempre nela. Ela era tudo.

Por isso, sua rotina. Ler as cartas dele. Organizar os milhares de escritos que Alexander tinha deixado para trás. Mas não apenas isso. Fundar um orfanato, algo que ela faria com a lembrança dele – todos os órfãos compartilhavam a mesma necessidade que Eliza via nos olhos de Alexander. Ela os levava para dentro de casa quando o orfanato não os suportava mais. Essa era a história dela também: lutar contra o esquecimento dele, lutar pelo legado dele, e lutar pelo legado que ela mesma deixaria.

Ela não queria mais ser apenas uma mulher escondida no mundo. Não, ela queria contar a história de Alexander. A história dele. A história deles – a história dela.

**Author's Note:**

> O motivo para eu ter tentado meu melhor nessa fanfic (mesmo que eu saiba que não saiu exatamente boa) foi: RAIZAAAAAAAAAAA. SEU ANIVERSÁRIOOOOOOOOO. PARABÉÉÉÉNS. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que já pisaram no planeta Terra, assim como a Eliza. Eu tentei fazer a caracterização dela de uma forma que você se associasse e se relacionasse com ela. Eu devo ter dito alguma vez que sou o Alexander da sua Eliza (se eu não disse pra você isso, estou dizendo agora), porém tentando não FODER TUDO como o Alex fodeu com ela. O que eu quero dizer é que: eu espero que minhas palavras cheguem ao seu coração e que você se sinta querida e amada por mim, porque eu realmente te amo demais e desejo sempre seu bem ♥


End file.
